Elements of Dwaia
NOTE: Do not remove element descriptions. They contain information that will be vital to creating individual element pages. Elements are the indivisible parts from which the universe of Dwaia is built. Their indivisibility means that they cannot be broken apart or otherwise destroyed, unless they are annihilated with their anti-element. Equally, the creation of an element requires the creation of an equal amount of its anti-element. To clarify, because Harambe is an element, Harambe cannot be destroyed without creating an anti-Harambe first. However creating an anti-Harambe involves creating a Harambe as well. Thus the Harambe Equivalence Constant or HEC (The number of Harambes in existence minus the number of anti-Harambes) is, as its name implies, a constant. This is called the principle of Equivalent Exchange. Every living entity on Dwaia has an element assigned to them, weaker entities usually have basic elements, while stronger, more ascended entities have (or are themselves) advanced or ascended elements. The purest elements are found at the Spires, which are made from base elements and exude an energy over their respective face of Dwaia based on that element. Base elements Many low-level creatures and objects are made of the Base elements. Since low-level creatures make up around 99% of all creatures, these elements are very important, though they're not as powerful as their Advanced or Ascended forms. There are six Base elements: Earth is usually dry, sometimes brown, mostly an element. Earth element entities include: * Worm boi Water is one of the most basic elements on Dwaia, it is very moist and dank. Water element entities include: * Cancerous Tumor * Humans Air element blows. Get it? Air element entities include: * Cro * Queen Cro * Mothgirl Fire is a very toasty element, dries up bread fast. Fire element entities include: * Skep the Bep Energy is the element that connects all the others such that they can combine to form the universe. Energy element entities include: * Autogeist Bo is the element that allows entities to be sentient. All sentient entities contain some bo, but some frequently used examples are: * Cowbo * Human Advanced and Ascended elements "Advanced elements" is an umbrella term for Cross elements, as well as Death, Life, Regression and Progression elements. Cross elements are elements that result from one base element being imbued with another. The first element forms the base, and the second element shapes and alters the base into a more advanced form. Cross elements, as well as Base elements all have an Ascended and an Ultimate form. Death elements, also called Spooky elements, are Base elements that have been warped into a ghastly form through a process called spookification. They can be de-spookified to return them back to their original form, though both processes are quite difficult to execute. Life elements, also called Nature elements, are similar yet opposite to Death elements. They are produced from Base elements through naturalization, and can be undone through denaturalization. Sentient entities can consist from Life or Death elements, but things go wrong when Life and Death mix. Regression elements, also known as Trash elements, are Base elements that have been trashified. Progression elements, also known as Tech elements, are Base elements that have been technolized. Ascended elements are elements that exist on a distinct level of power from their simpler forms. They cannot simply be created from those lower forms, as they are more efficient in a way. No matter how much power you give to a piece of earth, it will not become steel (Ascended earth), because steel is fundamentally more efficient at being strong. A list of some common Advanced and Ascended elements follows: Bone Bones are solid sctructures made of mainly calcium. Sometimes they can be brittle if a person or Skeleton (species) decide not to take care of them. Bone element entities include: * Skeleton (species) Car Part Car Parts, not to be confused with Trash, are elements found in either trailer parks or dumping grounds. Car Part element entities include: * Car Cosmic Dust Cosmic Dust: Absolute fecal matter Goop Goop is a type of water-based slime. Unless you add flavor or smell, it is pretty bland. Goop entities include: * Blobman Skateboard Skateboards is an advanced element. A combination of earth and air. Skateboard element entities include: * Cool Kids Knawledge Knawledge is the Progression form of the Base element Energy, and is a fundamental part to almost all modern technology. Knawledge can be used on a thing to understand it better if you are having trouble with it. Knawledge elements include: * Phones * Tabloids * Computers Trash Trash is found around the same area Car Parts are found, as well as in people's garbage bins, and in the common trash can. It is the Regression of Earth. Trash element entities include: * Bogobin Vodka The Slavic element of Vodka is an advanced water-based element. It is the Ascended form of the Cross element of Soup, which crosses Fire onto the base element of Water. Its effects upon consumption vary from person to person. Some of these include: A want to listen to hardbass, drunkness (Or reverse-soberness), sudden Slavic accent, a case of the stumbles and death. Vodka element entities include: * Slav Ultimate Forms Harambium Harambium is an example of an ultimate element. This element is the most powerful form of the base element Earth. Succ Succ is the ultimate reverse apex form of the base air element. It was discovered when Spatakiller first delved into the core mechanisms of Floaty Cro Place. The first title he gave this substance was "Reverse-Blow" but he was hit over the head for being stupid and it was then named Succ instead. In any case, he found out that Succ was the main source of the floatiness of Floaty Cro Place. Succ element entities include: * Queen Cro Meme juice Meme juice is the ultimate form of the base element water. With the life-giving base attribute of water turned up to its maximum level, it is theorized that upon consuming pure elemental meme juice, one becomes so vitalized, that they are able to manipulate the universe at will. If so, there are speculation Azaius Botatio may have done so in the past. Table of elements To get the scientific symbol for an element, affix the symbol of its base element with its symbol of the row. For example, the symbol for Pomf is Ae⧺ (pronounced variously as "air ascended" "ayy plus plus" or "ayy peepee"). The symbols have the following pronunciations: Category:Elements Category:Lists Category:Science